Lithy's adventure
by Blood is my desire
Summary: My friends/family and i do a rp of Hetalia. I'm lithy and my cuz is romano and my other cuz is America and the 3rd cuz is Sealand. and Poland is America's xbf. so i just wrote this with all of us...it's meant to be random.


Lithuania: Look at that Romano! That tie is just perfect for America! Look it! it even has Harry Potter on it! It's the perfect tie to make America like me! *hugs tie to chest* it's perfect! Just perfect!

Romano: *turns to face Lithuania* you're a wizard Lithy.

Lithuania: *stares at Romano in complete confusion and horror* I'm a what?

Romano: You are a wizard Lithy.

Lithuania: I'm a what? *shakes head* you mustn't be feeling well Romano. I'll go find help.

Romano: *grabs Lithy by the arm* you're a wizard Lithy.

Lithuania: I'm a what?

Romano: A wizard!

Lithuania: I'm…a wizard? Romano I think you may be drunk.

Romano: I'm not drunk and you are a wizard Lithy!

Lithuania: I'm NOT a wizard I'm just Lithy!

Romano: No just Lithy, you my friend are a wizard.

Lithuania: Romano are you taking some sort of medications I should know about?

Romano: No, why won't you listen to me? I'm not kidding! Lithy you are a wizard!

Lithuania: Romano, sir, not to be mean or anything but, I'm not a wizard!

Romano: But you are Lithy. You are a wizard. We just didn't tell you because we didn't want you to leave.

Lithuania: Sir, listen to me. I'm not a fucking wizard. *slaps hand over mouth* oh sir, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Romano: Lithy? What's with the fucking language? You're a wizard, not a potty mouth.

Lithuania: I'm not a wizard! Stop saying that! I'm not a wizard! I am NOT a wizard!

Romano: You are a wizard! Listen to me god damn it! What will it take to make you believe me?

Lithuania: Get America to tell me I'm a wizard and I'll believe it.

Romano: *grabs wrist and drags to America's car where America is waiting*

Lithuania: Wait! I haven't paid for this yet!

Romano: *continues dragging* America! Isn't Lithy a wizard?

Lithuania: America! Tell Romano that he's crazy! Oh and Sir I got this for you. *hands America the tie*

America: Oh, thank you Lithy, and yes you are a wizard. Romano is not crazy…at least not on that subject.

Lithuania: I-I-I'm a what? So I can like cast spells and that stuff?

Romano: Yes, give it a try. Here, make this pie levitate. *pulls pie out of nowhere*

Lithuania: um…where did that pie come from?

Romano: No question, just try to levitate it.

Lithuania: America? Should I try it?

America: Yes, Lithy, do it.

Lithuania: OK, if America says to do something I'll do it.

Romano: Just do it already.

Lithuania: Ok. *puts hands over pie* um…Mr. Pie…will you levitate?

Pie: *starts ticking*

Lithuania: It's ticking! That must mean its working!

Pie: *explodes all over Lithuania's face*

Lithuania: A-A-America! Mr. Pie exploded on my face!

America: Romano made me do it.

Lithuania: You were in on it? America? *runs off and hides in random stores bathroom and starts crying.*

America: I think Lithy is a little upset.

Romano: Yeah but how funny was that?

America: It was hilarious.

Romano: So you ready to go?

America: and leave Lithy…sure. *gets in car with Romano and drives away*

Lithuania: *leaves bathroom, gives a random little girl the slippers she had bought for America*

Sealand: *walks inside and sees Lithuania* hi Lithy!

Lithuania: Oh…hi Sealand

Sealand: So *tackles Lithuania to the ground and pokes him in stomach repetitively*

Lithuania: Help! Please! Someone help me! America!

In car (which is outside of store)

Romano: America, did you hear that?

America: It sounded like Lithy.

Romano: You gonna go help?

America: …nah…He can take care of himself.

Back in Store

Lithuania: Sealand is invading me! Someone help! Poland! America! Anyone!

Sealand: No one's gonna help you.

Lithuania: Poland! America! Poland! Romano?

Poland: *walks in and looks at Lithuania. Grabs Sealand by his shirt and shoves him against the wall. Punches Sealand in face repetitively.*

Lithuania: Poland! Yay! You saved me! You're my hero!

Poland: *drops Sealand to the floor, walks over and hugs Lithuania.* Are you ok Lithy? I was so worried about you.

Lithuania: *blushes and looks at floor* I'm fine Poland.

Sealand: *Crawls out of store*

Poland: Good, If you were hurt I'd have to kick Sealand's ass.

Lithuania: Aw! Poland you're so sweet!

Poland: Oh I know I am. *Kisses Lithuania and then blushes* I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself.


End file.
